coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9070 (2nd January 2017)
Plot Adam tells Johnny that in addition to Carla coercing Peter into getting his 50% share of the factory for free, Paul and Liam took advantage of his own youth and conned him over the sale of his inherited share. Johnny is not impressed when Adam threatens him with court action. Billy tells Todd about Shona's actions and that she's disappeared. Toyah warns Eva to watch her back with Maria as she’s got form for stealing other people’s boyfriends. Peter makes fun of Adam, telling him to also try and get his rightful inheritance out of the old Graffiti Club, now the medical centre. Aidan locks horns with Jenny when he accuses her of being a gold digger. Phelan unnerves Andy when he drinks in the bistro, making complimentary remarks about Steph. David tells Sarah about the returned wallet and Billy overhears that Shona frequently returns to the bar they previously met her in. Aidan tells Eva that Maria is losing it and saying weird things. Billy goes back to the bar and finds out that Shona is meant to be barred from there. Sally gets Giles Gove's name wrong in the Rovers and Roy gets suspicious. He realises he's been conned and explodes at her and Brian. In the factory office, Johnny tells Aidan about Adam’s threat to take the business off them, before warning Aidan to stop messing with other women behind Eva’s back. Neither of them sees a pleased Jenny overhearing them. Roy rails at Brian and Sally for interfering, feeling guilty himself that he's ruined everything for Cathy and Alex. A livid Aidan shoves Adam up against a wall, telling him he’ll do everything within his power to stop him getting his hands on the factory. Phelan hands Andy one of Steph’s bracelets, explaining that he has keys to their flat and that unless he plays ball, anything could happen to her. Shona enters the bar and tries to run from Billy but he catches up with her. In the Rovers Aidan confides in Alya about Adam and Peter’s plans. Billy cajoles Shona into coming home with him. Peter tells a pleased Simon that he's coming into money and will treat him to a widescreen TV and an adventure holiday. Andy gives in and agrees to pick up Kevin's truck. Todd is disbelieving that Shona is back and forces her out. Billy follows her. Jenny confronts Johnny demanding to know if Aidan’s having an affair. Johnny confirms that he is but refuses to reveal who with. Across the bar, Jenny spots Alya and Aidan talking and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Rita warns her that she's playing with fire. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barman - Chris Barlow Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Unknown bar Notes *Final appearance of Pixie & Presley Sellars as Harry Platt. In the character’s next appearance on 22nd February 2017, he was played by Freddie & Isaac Rhodes. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Adam Barlow's mention of Paul and Liam Connor fraudulently taking advantage of him references events in Episode 6376 (10th September 2006), while Toyah Battersby speaks of Maria Connor having an affair with a boyfriend of hers and getting pregnant by him, something she discovered in Episode 5433 (3rd February 2003). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah warns Eva to watch her back around Maria as she has got form for stealing other people's boyfriends; and Aidan locks horns with Jenny in the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,090,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes